Hear you me
by Silent Parader
Summary: An innocent story about Fang and how Max saved him from his dark world.


**Hey, guys! This is a new story I wanted you all to read.  
I borrowed some DVDs from my friend.  
I told her no chic flicks. She DIDN'T listen.  
Surprising, eh? *rolls eyes*  
This was inspired by "Hear you me"  
I really love the song (even if it is old)**

**Revised.**

._._.RawR!._._.

I was walking aimlessly. Snow falling from the sky. The streets were almost cleared of people. Most of them are in their homes watching TV or having dinner. I was alone. No place to go. I was just like any other homeless kid who had gone wrong.

I stopped to look at an ordinary house. No decorations for Christmas except for a snowman. Just looking at it, I reminisced some old, almost-forgotten memories. I shrugged. No. I wouldn't dare to think of it again.

As I started walking away, I heard a door open, footsteps and a small 'hi!'. I swiveled around. A girl about my age was standing right in front of me. She was tall, had beautiful blondish-brown hair and a pair of attractive brown eyes. Judging from the looks of her, she weighed under 100 pounds.

_'Whoa, did I just think that?', _I chided myself. "Well?" she broke me from my reverie.

I looked down on my feet. I muttered a sorry. People usually didn't like strangers staring at their houses. I understand why. I felt that way to when I was a little kid. My heart gave a little tug.

"What?" She frowned at me.

I mentally sighed. "I said I was sorry. Didn't mean to look like a stalker. Don't worry, miss. I'll be on my way."

She stared at me in surprise. I smirked. "Haven't your mother told you that it's bad to stare at others?"

She opened her mouth to retort but decided against it. "My mother died after I was born."

I blinked. _Oh. _She stared at me again and said. "It's alright. Come on."

_'What?'_, I thought. She walked to her house not minding to see if I followed or not. But what the heck? I did follow her. There was something about her that gave me comfort.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

I got inside and saw her in the room unto my left. She was seated on the floor, her back to the couch, flipping channels. She had a bowl of popcorn on her lap. I went inside the room and awkwardly just stood there. I looked at the channel she had finally chosen after a long selection. It was a movie about a group of kids who were experimented on and how they tried to escape from all the scary, disconcerting and gory things they had been scarred on.

It was pretty awesome at first, actions and the like. But then as the movie progressed it became a bit more intense and touching. The leader – a girl named Alexis – suffered a great loss when her best friend, lover and right wing man left her. She was so broken that I pitied her.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

"Oh, GOD!" The brown haired girl looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't let people in my house and let them stand there like an idiotic moron." She patted on the floor beside her. I sat down. _'What a way to say sit down. Haha.' _I thought amusedly.

We continued watching the movie. She shared her popcorn with me. I smiled. It's been so long since someone had practically been nice to me.

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

I watch her face, changing emotions to the atmosphere of the scene played. From frowning to smiling to laughing to pity. She was beautiful.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

She noticed me watching her. "What?" she asked in confusion. "Is there something wrong? Some dirt in my face?"

I laughed. The first time since the world crumbled to me. "Nope. Nothing wrong."

"Then why'd you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" I was being amused by her.

She punched my shoulder lightly. "Like there's something on my face."

"Really?" I huskily whispered to her ear. She shivered. It made me to want her. _Whoa, I don't even know her. Much less her name._

I decided against my rationality and kissed her neck, sucking and nibbling on her creamy flesh. "Mmm…" she moaned.

That's it! My last control snapped. I couldn't hold it in.

* * *

**Story's ending will be up soon.  
;) Go Fax.**

Btw, I hate ANGEL, mind you.  
Its supposed to be FAX.

**But damn, Fang. Hurting  
Max like that. pfft. **

**Oh, and yeah.**

**I HATE MAYA.**

**(sorry to those might get offended  
by this but, really. I hate it.)**


End file.
